


a bit of alien courage

by Alethia



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Brad POV, Canon Era, Comment Fic, Frottage, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Sex Pollen, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-15
Updated: 2009-07-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, sir. Your band of lovable, death-dealing retards has ass-fucked the pooch, no lube to be had. Command will be shocked. But that's not what I mean. See, it's about your mouth. It's very pretty, sir. It would look very pretty wrapped around my cock."</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bit of alien courage

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the fictionalized characters in the HBO miniseries, _Generation Kill_ , as written by Ed Burns and David Simon and as portrayed by Alexander Skarsgard, Stark Sands, and others. It is a work of fiction, ergo it never happened.
> 
> Picture-based comment!fic, originally posted [here](http://hackthis.livejournal.com/533943.html?thread=15504055#t15504055).

There had been a mission, fucking guard duty to escort some canister wherever the hell – because they needed a full recon platoon for that bullshit – and Ray had been holding court about alien sperm and freaking Rolling Stone the hell out, which had entertained Brad in the corner of his brain not engaged in reconnoitering Nate.

And then shit went sideways, but they could always blame Manimal and besides, the little lines around Nate's mouth had smoothed and it was really very important that Brad stalk over and kind of nuzzle his ear a little.

"Sir, I have something very important to discuss with you," Brad said, low. Nate's eyes flicked from his mouth up to his eyes…and then drifted back to his mouth again.

"Discuss?" Nate parroted. "If it's about the canister I think the pooch has pretty well been screwed on that one."

Brad swallowed. "Yes, sir. Your band of lovable, death-dealing retards has ass-fucked the pooch, no lube to be had. Command will be shocked. But that's not what I mean. See, it's about your mouth. It's very pretty, sir. It would look very pretty wrapped around my cock."

Nate peered up at him from under his lashes and that was just – "It is very pretty," Nate agreed. "I've been told it looks very pretty wrapped around cock. Invariably the same would hold true for yours."

Brad's hand curled into Nate's flak vest, tugging him closer. "Who?" Did that sound possessive? Hmm.

Nate leaned into him and licked his lips. "Oh, you know, college."

"Ivy League dicksuck."

"Clichés exist for a reason."

"Well, sir, that's just not right. There shouldn't be a world where others have gotten their dicks sucked by you and I haven't." There shouldn't be a world where others got to live with the memory of Nate's mouth wrapped around them, but Brad decided not to say that. Instead he nudged Nate back. Nate followed his lead, didn't even look before he stepped. Which was just – 

"I agree, Brad, and this is an oversight which shall be rectified as soon we have showers and doors with locks." He stopped talking when his back hit the huge column Brad had been steering him toward. 

Brad pressed forward, kept going until he could feel Nate's hard cock pressed against his hip. "That's too long to wait." He rolled his hips slowly, setting heat spiraling through him. 

Nate, too, given how he hissed and grabbed at Brad's shoulders, eyes fluttering closed. "You really want anyone else seeing my mouth wrapped around your cock?"

Brad ground his cock into Nate and growled, "No fucking way." He nipped at Nate's ear and when Nate gasped, he rubbed up against him just that much more.

"Good. Besides, when I suck you off I want you to be able to fuck me and not on a concrete floor."

"I'm gonna get you a tiara. We can call you Princess Pussy," Brad said, biting his way down Nate's jaw. 

Nate turned so their mouths were almost touching. He arched and rocked into Brad in a way that sent heat straight through him. Brad caught his breath. "For that, _I'm_ going to fuck _you_ , Sergeant." Nate continued to rock against him, lips parted and Brad couldn't – he didn't – 

Nate moaned as Brad licked into his mouth. He sucked on Brad's tongue and scrabbled at Brad's shoulders and shuddered at each and every one of Brad's thrusts. It was intoxicating. Brad wanted to luxuriate in him, wanted to peel him out of each layer and hear him make those pretty sounds – preferably with mouth wrapped around Brad's cock – and then he wanted to fuck him deep and hard until Nate could only moan out filthy obscenities and Brad's name. 

He should tell Nate about this. He pulled out of the kiss –

Nate followed, latching onto Brad's bottom lip with his teeth and biting, fingers clamped onto his shoulders with bruising strength. Brad grunted, bit back, and held him against the column, just _rutting_ against him. 

Nate keened, high in his throat, and stilled completely, eyes fluttering closed as he jerked and came against Brad. The expression on his face – rapturous, _wanting_ – made Brad thrust harder, once, twice and then his rhythm faltered as he came and _came_. 

Fuck, that felt longer than usual.

After, he and Nate panted against each other. Seeing Nate's lips all shiny and red like that…they should do it again. Immediately.

"There's gotta be a shower with a door that locks in the palace," Brad said.

Nate's smile – free of worry or betrayal – that was a thing to see.

***

Fin. Feedback is adored.


End file.
